The Game
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: <html><head></head>Blaine tries to guess Kurt's Facebook password. Klaine. One-shot.</html>


**The Game  
><strong>

**Summary: Blaine tries to guess Kurt's Facebook password. Klaine. One-shot.  
>Disclaimer: I do not, or claim to, own glee.<strong>

"You're my boyfriend" Blaine confirmed, ruffling his brunette companion's hair, who politely moved Blaine's hand away from his faultless locks. The shorter boy chuckled, touching the buttons on his deep blue blazer, "I want to know all your secrets"  
>"Blaine…" Kurt sighed expectantly, "This is ridiculous… I really don't see why-"<br>Blaine cut him off, "Before you say anything… It's _not_ important. I just thought it'd be interesting. Come on … It's not like I'll do anything with it!"  
>"I do not see how guessing my Facebook password would be interesting" The brunette protested, a smile lingering on his lips. Blaine laughed, trying to think of a response that would convince Kurt to play along with his game. "It'd just be fun… I'd get to see how well I know you." Blaine murmured, his eyes brightening as he begged, "Please? Pretty please, Kurt.."<br>"Fine, fine…" Kurt grumbled, "But you're never going to guess it."  
>"I'll take that as a challenge" Blaine beamed. Kurt just groaned.<p>

-xx-

"I've got it!" Blaine declared as he burst through Kurt's bedroom door. It was early Saturday morning and Kurt rolled over in his sleep. "Hm?" He said, his words were muffled by his pillow. He tilted his head to face his visitor, "What are you _doing_ here, Blaine?"  
>Blaine grinned, "I know your password"<br>"Ugh…" Kurt muttered, "Blaine… It's seven o'clock. And it's Saturday"  
>"I know. But I couldn't wait" Blaine explained gently, "Plus your dad let me in"<br>"You woke up my Dad?" Kurt smirked.  
>"Well, yeah," Blaine replied, "But anyway…Are you ready?"<br>Kurt shrugged, sitting upright, "Sure."  
>"Is it 'Marc Jacobs'?"<br>"What?" Kurt laughed.  
>"No?"<br>"No" Kurt shook his head, "Nice try"  
>Blaine clapped his fist to his palm, "Darn… I thought that was it"<br>"Any other ideas?" Kurt wondered.  
>"Winter?"<br>"Why, Winter?"  
>"Because it's your favorite season!" Blaine declared obviously, "You like it the best because you can wear scarves and because of the Boxing Day sales…"<br>"Nice" Kurt complimented, "But no. Wrong, again"  
>Blaine pursed his lips determinedly, "I'll get it, you know!"<br>"No you won't…" Kurt muttered, "Give up now. It's really not exciting at all…"  
>"I'm not giving up…"<br>"I had a feeling"

-xx-

Blaine approached him next two days later. It was a school day and Kurt was busy constructing an essay in McKinley's library. As he pounded impatiently at the keyboard, Blaine dashed up to his side.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt said bluntly, "Seriously? What are you even doing here?"<br>"I got another idea"  
>Kurt couldn't even be bothered to question his craziness, "Go ahead"<br>"Is your password 'Blaine'?"  
>"Can you even have a password that short?"<br>"It's not _that_ short…" Blaine muttered, disheartened.  
>"Whatever" Kurt waved his hand, "That's not it.."<br>"Is it courage?"  
>"That's your catch-phrase" Kurt whispered.<br>"Well, yeah…" Blaine exclaimed, "But it was pretty inspiring"  
>"No, my password isn't courage. I <em>did<em> have Facebook before I met you…"  
>"Is it 'Mercedes'?"<br>"That's so creepy, Blaine…"  
>"Is it 'Lady Gaga'?"<br>"No"  
>"Uh… Beyoncé?"<br>"No" Smirk.  
>"…Fiyero?"<br>Kurt blushed red, "I thought I told you… I don't have a crush on Fiyero!"  
>"I believe you" Blaine affirmed, "Especially now that we're <em>dating<em>"  
>Kurt's face reddened further, "No. You still haven't guessed it"<br>"Well I have a few more ideas!"  
>"Save them…" Kurt laughed, "You still didn't actually tell me why you were here. In my school's library"<br>"Just visiting…" Blaine smiled, "But that reminds me, I'd actually better go… I _do_ have school too…"

-xx-

"Is it Perez Hilton?" Blaine asked suddenly during their coffee date the next day after school.  
>"Although I find Mario's blog to be informative, sometimes accurate although considerably…exaggerated… No… I'm not that obsessed…"<br>"Accurate?" A grin crept onto Blaine's face.  
>"Oh, shut up"<br>"How about, 'Blueredgreen'?"  
>"Why?"<br>"They're your favorite colors, silly"  
>"I have multiple favorite colors. It all depends how I'm feeling"<br>"But they all look pretty good on you" Blaine winked.  
>Kurt chuckled, "I know"<br>"Okay, well… Is it Twilight?"  
>"What…where did you even get that from?"<br>"Or Harry Potter. I think you'd be more into Daniel Radcliffe than Robert Pattinson, right?"  
>"Blaine, seriously-"<br>"How about the Notebook? You said it's one of the best movies you've seen. You cried so hard when Noah-"  
>"Blaine!"<br>"No? Then what about Riff Raff? You've been emotionally connected to his character since-"  
>"Stop it! I'll tell you, okay?"<br>"Really?" Blaine replied breathlessly.  
>"Yes…" Kurt sighed, "I just don't think it'll mean much to you…"<br>"Of course it will" He said grinning lopsidedly, "Anything that's important to you is important to me"  
>"It's just a password…"<br>"So?"  
>"Alright…" Kurt inhaled, "My password is 'August30'"<br>Blaine paused, "What happened on August 30th?"  
>Kurt sighed, and began to absently pack things into his canvas messenger bag, "It doesn't matter…"<br>Blaine grabbed his hand, and Kurt stopped to glance up at him. "You can tell me…"  
>Kurt lowered his gaze, bashfully, "It's the day my mother died"<br>"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine breathed, "..I'm sorry. I wouldn't have pushed it if I had known…"  
>Kurt shrugged, "You didn't know"<br>Blaine held his hand tighter, "But it means so much that you'd share that with me"  
>The brunette rolled his eyes, "Of course I'd share it with you."<br>"Awe…" Blaine pressed his free-hand to his chest, looking touched.  
>"Otherwise you'd just keep bugging me about it, right?"<p> 


End file.
